Winx Club
Winx Club is the animated television series created by Iginio Straffi, produced by Italian animation group Rainbow S.r.l. along with Nickelodeon since 2010. Story Season 1 An ordinary girl from the planet Earth, Bloom lives a perfectly normal, happy life in the city of Gardenia, until the day she meets Stella, a princess from the planet Solaria. Coming to Stella's aid, Bloom discovers her magical powers. Stella tells Bloom all about Alfea, the best school for fairies in all the realms, and Bloom finally starts her adventure. She make new friends: The Winx Club, who are Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloom; The Specialists, who are Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Sky; and the Trix, who are Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Bloom begins to learn the secrets of her past. Season 2 The Winx girls begin their second year in Alfea after summer vacation. They meet a new fairy, Layla (Aisha in the Original and Nick version), who requests their help to rescue her pixie. Lord Darkar is holding a group of pixies hostage in exchange for information leading him to the location of Pixies' Village. He is after the four pieces of the Codex which open the portal to the Realm of Realix. Characters Winx Club Bloom: is the main character of the series. A blue-eyed, red-haired fairy, she grew up and lived an ordinary life on Earth until the age of 16, when she discovered her dormant magical powers, after coming to the aid of another fairy, Stella. The show mainly focuses on Bloom's past, the development of her powers, and the trials she encounters as she discovers who she is. All of the main villains are the enemies of her home planet, Domino ("Sparks" in the 4Kids version), which was destroyed by the Three Ancient Witches. Bloom mostly wears blue and yellow. She has the power of the Dragon's Flame ("Dragon Fire" in the 4Kids version). Stella: is the light-hearted, fashion-loving fairy. She has long blonde hair with hazel eyes and has a great sense of style. As princess of the planet Solaria, her name means "star". She is a talkative student who often gets average grades, but always pulls through with help from her friends. She is often spontaneous, and doesn't like to plan things out. Stella is also infamous amongst the Alfea fairies for blowing up a laboratory and being kept back a grade, thus is a year older than all the other Winx Club fairies. Stella mostly wears orange, pink and green. She has the power of the Sun and the Moon. Musa: loves all forms of music, and in spite of putting up a tough front, isolating herself and often being pessimistic, Musa is a loyal friend with a tragic past, which is her reason for putting up a tough front. In spite of her sloppy nature, Musa has the best grades of the entire Winx Club except Tecna. She is pale, Asian in appearance, with blue-black pigtails and blue eyes. Musa mostly wears red, blue, pink and orange, usually together. She has the power of Music, and she gets her energy from all kinds of music. She comes from the planet Melody. Flora: Flora is kind-hearted and sensitive, who has a passion for nature and life in general. Girlish, introverted and sensitive, she is always a sweet, loyal friend, and doesn't believe in hurting others or the environment. She has many plant-based hobbies, and as a result, her room resembles a greenhouse. She mainly wears floral patterns of pink and green. She has the power of Nature, which allows her to use plants in her attacks and natural predators to exterminate pests. She comes from the planet Linphea. Tecna: she is always logical, rational and planned, and has trouble expressing her emotions. She always speaks in a technical and unemotional manner. She enjoys playing video games and pulling apart hardware, as she is extremely intelligent and strong in technology and mathematics. She can act cold and rational at times but always tries to do what's right. She mostly wears purple although her favourite colors are pink and green. She has the power of Technology and over everything provided by Technology. She comes from the planet Zenith. Layla: is the Princess of "Tides". She has a restless, rebellious, tomboyish nature, due to her strict upbringing on Andros. Layla is a good athlete, fighter, dancer and wind-raider rider. She is also a feminist, and thus opposes Riven, a chauvinist. She mostly wears green, khaki and purple. She has the power of Fluids, and has the ability to manipulate a fluid called "Morfix" to take on any form she chooses.She joins the Winx Club in season two. The Trix The Trix are an evil trio of teenage sister witches who attended the Cloudtower School For Witches, which rivals Alfea. They are the enemies of the Winx Club. * Icy The eldest of the trio, her name refers to her powers of Ice. She is quite charismatic.She despises bloom and is most competetive with her. * Darcy The middle of the trio, Darcy works with all forms of darkness. She is the smartest of the Trix.She enjoys tormenting "pathetic pixies". * Stormy The youngest, whose powers involve wind, storms, and other weather. She has a bad temper.In series two, most agressive towards musa.she has the worst temper of the group and is very impatient. The Specialists The Specialists are a group of students who attend an all-boys school near Alfea, Redfountain School For Specialists. Several Specialists have become the boyfriends of the Winx girls. * Sky: The Prince of Eraklyon, he feels stifled by his position. He has medium blond hair. He is Bloom's boyfriend. As he loves Bloom, he refused to marry the girl of his parents' choice. * Brandon: Sky's squire, a great swordsman and ladies' man. He has short brown hair. He is Stella's boyfriend. During much of season 1 Brandon and Sky exchanged identities to help protect Sky. * Timmy: The geek of the group, from a long family line of scientists. He has short ginger hair. He is Tecna's boyfriend. He is shy, sweet and smart. * Riven: A lone wolf, very competitive and good at sports. He has short red spiked hair. He is a chauvinist; thus he and Layla, a feminist, are against each other. He is Musa's boyfriend. * Helia: An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist, although his grandfather, Saladin, the Headmaster of Redfountain, is a great hero. He has long black hair tied into a loose ponytail. He is Flora's boyfriend. Category:Animated Series Category:Media Category:Television Category:Winx Club